


Vilanculo.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [22]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Doting mothers, Gen, I make myself laugh, the most ghetto radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Martin Crieff has never wanted to be anything other than a pilot or an airplane, so being forced out of the profession is hell for him.





	Vilanculo.

Holding the final box in his lap, Martin drives to the new house of his customer. After a few days of moping around getting fattened up by his mum, he couldn’t stand feeling like a burden anymore. Within a few more days, he had a job, his first one, and the brief holiday from working like this had been both a curse and a blessing.

As he felt the burn in his muscles, Martin realized how much he missed flying, but within a couple weeks, he began getting strong enough that it didn’t pop up much.

Eating a properly balanced diet with actual sources of protein and proper fats made him sick for about a week, until his body could adapt to it, and his baby muscles started to bloom.

A hint of a tan under the redish tint of sunburn, and between the new constellation of freckles add to the more healthy appearance, rather than the deathly pale of someone who spends most of their time indoors, whether flying or helping move boxes from house to van to house.

In the quiet moments, when he’s singing along to the battery powered radio taped onto the dash, Martin can fool himself into thinking that he’s not missing all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why so many chapters have people holding things at the beginning, but it's making me giggle.
> 
> The radio thing is inspired by one of my brother's first car, where he velcroed his iPod and headphone jack speaker to his dashboard because the radio in the car didn't work.


End file.
